theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JUST EXPLAIN!
This is my 1st original story, although it's loosely based off of "Brawl in the Family" and the famous scene from the NC's review of "Quest for Camelot".. Hope you guys enjoy! story begins with Lincoln waking up, then he goes to the kitchen, only to find out that Luna is blocking the entrance. Luna: Sorry bro, kitchen's off limits. Lori's in there cooling off. She and Leni had a major throwdown. Lincoln: Yeah, sad story. But I'm hungry. Luna: Sorry, there's nothing I can do. Just following the Sister-Fight Protocol. Lincoln: And just what is this (air quotes) "Sister-Fight Protocol"? Luna: Can't tell you. It's highly classified information. Lincoln:(groans) You know what? I'm not hungry anymore.annoyed Lincoln walks back upstairs to later when Lincoln is reading "There Will Be Chaos". Luna and Luan enter the room, which scares Lincoln. Luna: Scram, dude. We need your room. Lincoln: What? Why? Luan: Lori's approaching the sector, and we can't risk a run-in with Leni. Lincoln: Are you serious right now? That's still going on? And why MY room, specifically? There's plenty of other places in the house for your (air quotes) "Sister-Fight Protocol". Luan: (threateningly) Are you questioning the system? Lincoln: (unfazed by the threat) I sure am. Is it really that hard to explain it to me? Luna: Just go, Lincoln. Lincoln: (groans) Fine. that night, the family(sans Leni) is having dinner. Lori: up from her chair Dinner was delicious, Mom. Rita: Thanks, sweetie! walks out of the dining room Lincoln: Yeah, thanks, Mom. I am stuffed. Rita: Well, I hope you saved room for dinner. Lincoln: confused Wait, what? Lynn Sr.: Sister fight protocol. Lori and Leni dine separately. Rita: And we have to eat with them both. So they don't think we're taking sides.. Lincoln: Are you serious right now? You too, Mom and Dad? I'm beginning to think I'm the only one here that knows absolutely nothing about this contrived protocol. up from his chair See y'all later. walks back upstairs and to his room. He then discovers his blanket and sheets on his bed are gone. He is on his way to get some spare blankets until he bumps into Lana. Lincoln: Hey, do you know what happened to my sheets and blanket? Lana: Oh, yeah. That was because- Lincoln: Wait! Don't tell me. It's because of that Sister-Fight Protocol, isn't it? Just explain to me what it's even about, already! Just explain! 'Lana': Can't. It's highly classified information. Now, I have to go finish setting up the divider in Lori and Leni's room we made from your sheets and blankets. 'Lincoln': There you guys go again! You guys think this (air quotes) "Sister Fight Protocol" is a legitimate excuse to go and block off everyone from certain rooms in the house, take their stuff without asking for permission, and kicking them out of their own bedrooms?! In fact, all of that stuff have just happened to ME! Lana: Look, Lincoln- 'Lincoln': Don't "Look, Lincoln" me! You know what, you know what, go tell the other sisters except for Lily to drop everything they're doing and come right here. I'll be right back.goes back into his room. Out-of-Nowhere Narrator: Several minutes later... Lynn: Alright, Lana, what does Lincoln want with us? Lana: Dunno. that very moment, Lincoln came out of his room, dressed like a certain Internet critic. He walked up to his 9 sisters. Lincoln: Hey! You can't just go around the house blocking off rooms, taking people's stuff, and shoving them out of their rooms, claiming it's part of this (air quotes) "Sister-Fight Protocol"! Unless you, oh, I don't know, EXPLAAAAAAAAIN!! entirety of the house shakes as he says this while stomping down on his left foot. Lori: Cool it, Lincoln. All of that's behind us now. Me and Leni just made up, and- Lincoln: (To Lori & Leni) What, ju...wait a minute! When did you two make up?! (to the rest of the sisters) Why didn't any of you say ANYthing about them making up?! (To all of them) Aren't you gonna fill me in?! Aren't you gonna let me know what's going on?! Lincoln: (extremely ticked off and in the manner of the Nostalgia Critic in the "Quest for Camelot" review) JUUUST...EEEEX...PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!! he roars this, Lincoln beats the ground with his fists. This causes a giant, massive explosion to blow up the city. Giant mushroom clouds can be seen, houses are reduced to ashes, and people are entirely covered in black soot. A few moments later, we see a very exhausted Lincoln as he sighs on the floor. When Lincoln tries to pull himself together, he realizes his 9 sisters are covered in black soot and have very surprised expressions on their faces. He also notices the singed hallway in front of him. Curious, Lincoln looks outside the front house window and sees the site of destruction that he caused. Lincoln is surprised by what he has done. Lincoln: (out the window) Sorry, everyone. THE END Category:Episodes